Emily dog problem
by arvinsharifzadeh
Summary: Emily turned into a dog and Clifford and his friends must find a way to turn her back into a human.


One morning at the apartment, Emily Elizabeth was the first to wake up. When she woke up, she felt strange. She was not usually smaller than she usually was. When she try to get out of bed, she fell to the floor. When she got up, she notice that her feet was replaced by paws. She wasn't wearing any clothes, her plot had became a tail, and her ear was floppy. When she went to look into the mirror, she notice that she was a dog.

Emily Elizabeth said, "AAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

Clifford and Daffodil woke up surprisingly and saw another dog that look just like Emily Elizabeth. Clifford went up to her and said, "Hey, what are you doing here?"

Emily Elizabeth turned around and said, "Clifford, is that you?"

Clifford gasped and said, "How did you know my name?"

Emily Elizabeth said, "It me, Emily Elizabeth."

Clifford said, "Emily Elizabeth, but how did you turn into a dog and how can you understand me?"

Emily Elizabeth said, "I don't know. I woke up like this and I was freaked out."

Daffodil said, "Hey Clifford, what going on?"

Clifford said, "Daffodil, Emily Elizabeth had turn into a dog."

Daffodil gasped and said, "Emily Elizabeth, what happen to you?"

Emily Elizabeth said, "I was turned into a dog."

Daffodil said, "Well don't panic. Me and Clifford will find a way to get you back into a regular girl."

Emily Elizabeth said, "How?"

Clifford said, "Well let stop and think. What were you doing last night?"

Emily Elizabeth said, "Let see. I was eating dinner, brushing my teeth, doing my homework, and I went to bed."

Daffodil said, "What kind of dinner did you eat?"

Emily Elizabeth said, "Well, Nina dare me to eat dog food."

Clifford and Daffodil gasped.

Emily El9izbeth said, "Is something wrong?"

Daffodil said, "Your not suppose to eat dog food."

Clifford said, "It causes people to turn into dogs."

Emily Elizabeth said, "Oh no."

Clifford said, "Now don't panic, here what we'll do. First we're gonna teach you how to be a human, so you can turn back."

Emily Elizabeth said, "Will that work?"

Clifford said, "Don't worry. I'm sure our friends will help you."

Emily Elizabeth said, "Oh I hope so."

Clifford said, "Alright, the first thing that human do is wear clothes."

Emily Elizabeth said, "But, how can I?"

Clifford said, "First let start with what women wear. The first clothes that women wear on their body are undershirt and underwear."

Daffodil said, "Wait, girls don't wear undershirt. They wear Battle Ready Armor."

Clifford said, "Fine."

Emily Elizabeth said, "But how am I gonna get to the dresser?"

Daffodil said, "Just leave it to me."

Daffodil quickly used her big feet to kick the dresser open. Then she grab a Battle Ready Armor and underwear for her to wear."

Daffodil said, "Alright Emily Elizabeth, try it on."

Emily Elizabeth first try on her underwear, but it was too big, then she try her Battle Ready Armor, but that was also too big for her as well. Then she try to wear shirts, pants, socks, and shoes, but those were also big for her to wear."

Emily Elizabeth said, "Man, this is hopeless."

Clifford said, "Now we can't give up Emily Elizabeth."

Emily Elizabeth said, "Is there another way I can become a human again?"

Daffodil said, "Well, I may not be an expert on this, but I do know how we can turn you back into a human."

Emily Elizabeth said, "How?"

Daffodil said, "Well, in order to be a human, you need to brush your teeth."

Clifford said, "But Daffodil, we all brush our teeth."

Daffodil said, "Yes, but using our paws won't work."

Emily Elizabeth said, "But, how will I get my toothbrush and toothpaste?"

Daffodil said, "I'll get it."

So Daffodil rush to the bathroom to get a toothbrush and toothpaste, a moments later, she got back.

Daffodil said, "Alright Emily Elizabeth, ready."

Emily Elizabeth, "Okay."

Emily Elizabeth try to open the cap, but it won't budge."

Emily Elizabeth said, "It not working."

Clifford said, "Wait, I got a big idea."

Clifford quickly went up to the dresser and he jump onto the toothpaste and it explode.

Clifford said, "Whoops, sorry."

Emily Elizabeth said, "That okay Clifford."

So Emily Elizabeth picked up her toothbrush and she started to brush her teeth, however, the handle was too big for her to constrate. She keep slipping the toothbrush on to the ground.

Emily Elizabeth said, "It not working, my paws are too slippery."

Clifford said, "Yeah, usually dogs paws can be wet."

Emily Elizabeth said, "Now what am I ganna do?"

Daffodil said, "I know, maybe Jorge can help us."

Clifford said, "Great idea Daffodil."

Emily Elizabeth said, Great, let go."

So Emily Elizabeth, Clifford, and Daffodil made their way to Jorge's apartment. When Jorge came out, he was shocked to see that the dog between them looked just like Emily Elizabeth.

Jorge said, "Emily Elizabeth, is that you?"

Emily Elizabeth said, "Yes, and were trying to figure out how to get my body back to normal again."

Jorge said, "Well, usually a human had to be able to drive."

Emily Elizabeth said, "But I haven't drove anything, even if I was a human."

Jorge said, "Don't worry Emily Elizabeth, we'll help you."

So Jorge took Emily Elizabeth, Clifford, and Daffodil to the parking lot.

Daffodil said, "Jorge, are you sure this is a great idea?"

Jorge said, "Well dogs can't drive, so maybe if Emily Elizabeth drive, she'll turn back into a human."

Emily Elizabeth said, "I guess it the worth to try."

Clifford said, "But how are we ganna get the door open?"

Daffodil said, "Don't worry. Just leave that to me."

Daffodil kicked the door to open it.

Clifford said, "Wow, how did you do that Daffodil?"

Daffodil said, "What can I say? I'm mostly talented."

So the three went into the car.

Emily Elizabeth said, "Okay, how am I ganna drive and control the brake at the same time?"

Jorge said, "Don't worry. Me and Daffodil will do the brake for you. Clifford will keep in eye out for cars that are coming from behind us. In the mean time, you're ganna do the driving."

Emily Elizabeth said, "Okay, but what about the keys?"

Clifford said, "Don't worry, I'll use my tail to start the car."

So Clifford carefully use his tail to start the car and the rest quickly went on their position. As the car started moving, Emily Elizabeth started driving. The car was moving quite smoothly, but after they got out of the parking lot, she started to get nervous.

Jorge said, "Alright Clifford, which way is she going?"

Clifford said, "She is going toward the traffic light.

So Jorge got off the accelerator and waited for the light to turn green. A moments later, the light turned green again and they continued to drive. Emily Elizabeth was getting even more nervous. Now she was heading toward the cars.

Clifford said, "Hey Daffodil, there a car up ahead."

Daffodil said, "Got it."

So Daffodil push the brake carefully and they were going slow. Soon, when they head for a bump, Clifford fell to the accelerator and the car was moving fast.

Emily Elizabeth said, "Ahhhhhhhh! How do I stop this thing?"

Clifford tried to get off the accelerator, but the car was still going fast.

Clifford said, "Oh no, the accelerator is broken."

Daffodil said, "Oh dear."

Soon, they were heading toward the wall.

Emily Elizabeth said, "Uh guys, we're ganna crash."

Jorge said, "EVERYBODY JUMP!"

So everybody got off the car and it hit the building causing it to explode."

Daffodil said, "Wow, that was the most dangerous ride ever."

Emily Elizabeth said, "Now what am I ganna do."

Jorge said, "Don't worry, we can't give up."

Soon, Norville flew in and he saw Clifford, Jorge, and Daffodil with a new friends.

Norville said, "Hey guys, who the new dog?"

Clifford said, "This is Emily Elizabeth."

Daffodil said, "This morning she was a dog."

Jorge said, "So we are trying to figure out how to turn her back to normal."

Norville said, "Hmm, well let see, maybe human need to do thing that dogs can't do."

Clifford said, "But we did."

Norville said, "But we need to go further."

Daffodil said, "How far can we do it?"

Norville said, "Well, what should dogs never eat?"

Jorge said, "Well, we know that they should not eat chocolate."

Norville said, "That is correct and you know why?"

Clifford said, "Because chocolate is poison for dogs."

Norville said, "Exactly."

Daffodil said, "But we are trying to turn her back to normal, not kill her."

Norville said, "Don't worry. I got a special chocolate that even some dogs can eat."

Emily Elizabeth said, "Like what?"

Norville said, "Well, usually dark chocolate."

Emily Elizabeth said, "But I don't have dark chocolate."

Norville said, "But Flo and Zo do. Come on."

So the other went back and they went to Flo and Zo's apartment.

Clifford said, "Hey Flo, Zo, are you home?"

Flo said, "Hey guys."

Zo said, "What up?"

Daffodil said, "We need a piece of dark chocolate."

Zo said, "Dark chocolate."

Flo said, "Why would you want that?"

Jorge said, "We need to turn Emily Elizabeth back into a human."

Zo said, "Don't worry, I'll get it."

So Zo went to the kitchen and grab a piece of dark chocolate and came back.

Zo said, "Alright Emily Elizabeth, here you go."

Emily Elizabeth said, "Thanks. Well, here I go."

So Emily Elizabeth ate the dark chocolate. Soon, she was feeling kind of strange. Later, she turned back into a human.

Emily Elizabeth said, "Hey, I'm back."

The animals cheer.

Emily Elizabeth said, "Oh thanks you guys."

Emily Elizabeth gave everybody a hug and everything was back to normal.

The End.


End file.
